Chase Sequence
Chase Sequence is a gameplay term in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Some attacks cause the enemy to be thrown away if executed correctly, and allow the start of a Chase Sequence by showing the button. Pressing the button causes the player character to leap into the air, following their opponent in mid-air, initiating the Chase Sequence. In Chase Sequences, the two players are suspended in the air. The player who initiated the sequence is given a chance to perform one of two attacks on the opponent—a Bravery attack with , or an HP attack with . There is a slight lag between pressing the button for an attack and the attack executing, and the lag is longer for HP attacks. If the opponent presses the button at the right time, they can dodge the attack and are then given a chance to execute an attack of their own. The defender can dodge left or right while the attacker can strike up or down with Bravery attacks, both are done by pressing the D-pad or analog stick in the appropriate direction. If either player lands a Bravery attack, their opponent is knocked back and the player that landed the successful attack is given a chance to pursue them and attack again. Every attack, regardless of whether it hits or misses, causes EX Force to appear in a large quantity, with successful hits generating more than misses. Chase Sequences automatically cancel after three rounds if neither player lands a hit. They also cancel when either player lands an HP attack, or when they are knocked back and strike an obstacle of some kind, including the arena edge, floors, or ceiling. Wall Rush damage is inflicted if this occurs. Chase can also be ended if the attacking player waits too long to attack. The "Auto-Chase" ability allows the character to automatically initiate a Chase Sequence when the opportunity arises when equipped. Chase Brave damage can be modified at a percentage via accessories, weapons and Bartz's Climbarrel attack. The same goes for Chase Brave defense except for the latter. In Dissidia 012, both types of Chase attacks execute faster than in Dissidia. Dodging is quicker which requires players to time pressing the button at exactly the right moment. When a Chase is begun, the initiating character absorbs all EX Force in a radius around them, which will continue with subsequent successful hits, quickly filling the EX Gauge. The time period to end Chase has also been reduced should the attacking player wait too long to attack. In a Banish Trap, CPU-controlled enemies can never dodge an attack while in the Chase Sequence. Use this tactic to push the enemy into a Banish Trap and attack them with an HP attack to make a sure hit. It is also possible to exploit the Banish Trap teleport to land a HP hit by delaying the HP attack during a chase sequence until just before the enemy is teleported, but the timing required to do so borders on impossible. Category:Gameplay in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Gameplay in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy